User talk:Zeromaro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kamen Rider Super-1 (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 18:30, January 9, 2010 good idea. i have already done that in the past but for some reason the stats do not really stay there that long due to other editors. when you do put up the stats make sure it has a decent look to them. don't place weapon pages the visor and stuff like that. don't put it in since the rider pages already cover that material and besides it takes up space broken links go ahead and remove those links. those were wikipedia links and no one can see those anyway. Ganbaride go ahead and add them but make sure they are at least in style. Mega Climax form and Zero Vega form are Fakes Dear Zeromoro A while ago you put up some info about mega climax form and zero vega form I saw those picture to over Two years ago they are most likely fakes please don't post about these forms again unless their I real pictures to confirm thank you To: Ovidkid I saw them on two Youtube video that were posted last month and it's been confirmed that they were official TV-Kun pictures advertising the Cho Den-O Trilogy. But since there's no official names yet I've leave it off until then. Just type in Cho Den-O Trilogy and you'll see them. But if I'm wrong don't rub it my face, please. Contact User:Wikia is a bot account, so please don't leave messages there as they will often not be seen. If you need to contact staff, please use special:contact. Alternatively, you can get help from other Wikia users on the wikia:forums. Angela (talk | help forum) 12:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Answer to Question: Why are pictures of Wataru Kurenai pretty much in every imaged page? Here the deal with that, you see the way that template is set up is if there is no picture up top then that one will automadically put the picture up I think its a mistake that was made when that templete was created. admid thanks. i'll try to fix it right away. as for a second admid maybe you could do it since i'm away most of the time. and the reason i'm away is that i'm a college student and have a lot to do so can you make a note to the Wikia guys for an admid request. thanks. that annoying user that user has been blocked for 1 year if he appears again i'll report him and relieve him of placing things here. admid i left a message with the wikia staff and they should get back to me . but as of currently i do consider you a admid even you are not on techicality . so work away. new wiki i just created a new wiki page since been trying to make one for ages. it's on super sentai. please contact me on possibly helping me on it. thanks and keep up the good work. oh and here's the site. http://supersentai780.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sentai_Wiki good points contact the admids for wikia. for the whole flamming thing. and actually this new wiki is a extension of the kamen rider one we are working on since some idiot requested a super sentai link page. so i'm just sastifying that guy. i am hoping at least some people will be happy with it. Yugioht42 15:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) who put the f-you icon on the thing i have no idea who did it but take it off because every time i open it in a new tab it appears. please take it off. please place a new icon on there. you do this by going to that account click contobutions well you know what it is. click the top of the list. click upload new version and upload one from ur computer. adding stuff listen i will add stuff later to both the wikis later but currently I don't have my personal computer and am using a friends computer. That's why i have not been adding stuff since i do not want to damage the one i'm using. just send a list of what needs to get done i'll get to it once i get my computer back from the company who does repairs.Yugioht42 18:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) links the links that take people to wikipedia can be taken out by simply removing them but i do not know how to redo the link back to this site. can you help? super sentai wiki can you give a list of sentai already done on that wiki by series. not indiviual pages but what sentai series have been done already. i want to know as i need to figure out what exactly needs to get done Wondering Hey Zeromaro, I was looking at the recent activity on this wiki and I saw that you had undone some of that spammer's edits and asked for someone to block him. That makes me wonder, what happened to Yugioht42 (the only admin I know about on this wiki)? [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) admid possibly the poll is a good idea but i wanted you to do it. mostly because the edits you do. by the way someone keeps wanting to mess-up some articles. i seen them can you find out who it is and block them. i hope to get back on here soon just the life of a college student is rather full. plus the fact i got to deal with some girlfriend issues. Henshin1971 speaking:Hi!Has you see my edit picture? Templates, homepage and logo Hey man. I did some template importing here a long while back and I'm planning on continuing to help organize. We recently fixed up coding for www.powerrangers.wikia.com and adopted www.supersentai.wikia.com and we can help you with the look of the site. Right now I plan on importing article/continuity headers so that you can have a basic feel of what series an article is from by just glancing. I started with some riders, i,e. Kamen Rider Kivala. By the way, do you already have a site logo? I'm planning on bringing our three sites together (including Metal Heroes) by cross-linking since these three are the most widely-visited toku sites. -'DcHallofJustice', Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I can make changes to certain stuff myself but I'll have to send you the coding for Mediawiki pages, the site icon and logo and such. No worries there. Have you considered making the main rider pages their names instead of designations? Then have redirects like "Fourze" can lead to Gentarou's page, while Kamen Rider Fourze can be the series page? Could help streamline the link system.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC)